Covarde
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Régulo Black conta a sua versão da história. O que R.A.B. teria para nos contar?


**Covarde**

Eu sempre fui o melhor aluno entre nós dois. O queridinho do papai e da mamãe. É óbvio que tinha uma explicação para isso. Eu não tinha como passatempo preferido atazanar a vida de alguém e não tinha caído justo na Grifinória. Eu era da Sonserina. E então vocês podem achar que a minha vida era melhor ou que eu era mais feliz por isso. Enganam-se. Podem pensar que ele era um infeliz sem propósito na vida que a única coisa que sabia fazer era incomodar. Não é a verdade. E sabe qual é a diferença entre nós dois? Ele tinha coragem e ele tinha _amigos_. E eu sempre o admirei. Sempre admirei o jeito rebelde, como ele era bonitão e popular. Porque ele tinha coragem para tanto. Tinha coragem de voltar uma vez por ano para nossa casa, sendo da Grifinória e tendo pais como os nossos. Pode imaginar o que diriam pais de sangue-puro se soubessem que seu filho andava com um lobisomem? Ele não ligava para nada disso. _"O lobisomem é meu _amigo_ e vocês vão ter que respeitar isso. Se não respeitarem, bem... Perdem também o meu respeito. Ou melhor, o que sobrou dele, se é que sobrou alguma coisa"_, ele dizia.

Bem, mas e o que ele ganhou com isso? Ele tinha os amigos dele, Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho. O último não era bem um amigo. Era mais um covarde. Um total covarde. Mais covarde do que eu fui. E por causa de Rabicho ele foi parar em Azkaban, culpado de um crime que ele não cometeu, culpado de um crime que ele _jamais _cometeria. Passou treze torturantes anos em Azkaban, culpado de matar um de seus melhores amigos e de entregar seu _melhor amigo_ para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele jamais faria isso. Não teria essa _covardia_.

O que eu ganhei sendo o filho perfeito? Algo pior do que a morte se quer saber. Eu havia terminado Hogwarts, recém havia começado meus dias de Comensal da Morte. Estava feliz, satisfeito comigo mesmo, porque meus pais também o estavam. Eu seguira os ideais que eles haviam traçado para mim. Estava trabalhando _pelo bem maior_. Pelo bem da bruxidade. Estava nos livrando daqueles que não mereciam receber os nossos ensinamentos. Só me dei conta do erro que cometera quando já era tarde demais. Eu deveria ter sido corajoso como ele e seguido meu próprio caminho. Mas eu não fora.

Eu achara que era melhor que meu irmão, porque _eu sim_ estava fazendo algo bom, estava fazendo algo pelo qual se orgulhar. Grande engano meu. Mas era assim que eu pensava. Mesmo que não fosse o que eu queria. Eu _sabia_ dos métodos _dele_. Mas meus pais assim quiseram e eu na falta de coragem de impor a minha vontade me obriguei a aceitar que era o certo. Em meu sétimo ano já estava totalmente convencido de que aquele era meu destino, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, porque aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Tudo isso por medo de meus pais, não queria desapontá-los. Não quando eu era o filho preferido. Não quando eu, em única vez em minha vida, era o preferido. Porque ele era o preferido das garotas. Ele era o preferido dos professores. Eu podia ser inteligente, mas eu não tinha aquele _algo a mais_ que ele tinha. Então, eu deveria seguir o caminho certo, que era o caminho do Lorde das Trevas, e mostrar a ele que eu era o melhor de nós dois.

Um dia o Lorde das Trevas me procurou, disse que precisava de um elfo doméstico. Eu tinha um elfo doméstico, Monstro. Talvez o único amigo que eu tive em toda a minha vida. Ofereci Monstro ao Lorde das Trevas, Monstro ficou fascinado com a idéia de prestar um serviço ao Lorde e _ele_ satisfeito. Mas eu não sabia para que ele queria Monstro.

Como pedido, Monstro o obedeceu. Levou Monstro para algum lugar e o deixou lá, não se importava se Monstro iria morrer ou não. Ele desprezava criaturas como Monstro e assim também sua magia. Chamei Monstro e ele obedeceu a minha ordem. Quis saber tudo que tinha acontecido. Monstro me contou que o Lorde o levara até uma caverna e que nessa caverna tinha uma ilha. Uma ilha com uma bacia de pedra e uma poção que o fizera ver coisas horríveis. O Lorde o obrigara a beber a poção e assim ele o fizera. Contou que depois de esvaziar a bacia, o Lorde colocara lá dentro um colar, com o brasão de Slytherin. E que depois disso o Lorde tinha ido embora e o deixado lá.

Desconhecendo a magia dos elfos domésticos por desprezá-los, Lord Voldemort não sabia que as leis dos elfos não se aplicavam às leis bruxas. Ou seja, mesmo que um bruxo não pudesse aparatar dentro da caverna, Monstro podia. E, assim, pode me contar tudo que acontecera lá dentro, detalhe por detalhe. Eu fiquei assustado. Mas pela primeira vez na vida decidi fazer algo digno de meu irmão. Decidi que estava na hora de parar de ser covarde e fingir que tudo estava certo. Porque não estava.

Pedi para Monstro não contar nada para meus pais e corri para meu quarto, deixando-o sozinho na cozinha. Bati a porta do quarto e me joguei na cama de barriga para cima. Fiquei parado olhando o teto cinzento e mofado. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que... Eu não sabia o que significara aquilo que Monstro me contara. Não conseguia extrair nada, além do óbvio; o Lorde não se importava com nada além dele e seus planos. Era mestiço, mas apenas os sangue-puro importavam para ele. Não era tão sábio como diziam. Ele não conhecia a magia dos elfos domésticos. Ele não tinha conhecimento de nada que desprezasse. E esse era o maior erro dele.

Voltei para a cozinha correndo. Pedi para Monstro repetir tudo que tinha acontecido e a opinião dele sobre o que o Lorde das Trevas estava fazendo. Monstro me disse que pelo conhecimento que ele tinha da magia dos bruxos, o Lorde pretendia algo realmente muito maligno, perverso e totalmente ligado às Artes das Trevas. Às artes mais negras. Ele sabia me explicar mais ou menos do que se tratava, mas não sabia exatamente o que era. Baseado no que ele me disse, pude correr para a sala, sabia o que procurar e onde. Era um livro a muito não usado. Pertencia a família Black a mais ou menos cinco séculos. Mas não era lido a pelo menos um século e meio, segundo meu pai.

De volta ao meu quarto, abri o livro velho e empoeirado. E ali estava. Sim, só poderia ser isso, _com certeza era isso_. Horcruxes. Explicava tudo. Ele queria ser imortal, não queria? Aquilo o tornaria imortal. Matar? Era o passatempo preferido dele depois de torturar. Porque torturar certamente era mais legal. Ver o brilho da loucura causada pela dor passar levemente pelos olhos da vítima, até que ela implorasse pela morte. O divertia muito. Talvez só não mais que a minha prima Belatriz Lestrange. Essa sim tinha verdadeiro prazer em ver suas vítimas enlouquecerem, visto que ela mesma tinha um brilho eloqüente no olhar.

Agora eu sabia o que fazer. Iria realizar meu primeiro ato de coragem que iria contra qualquer coisa que meus pais haviam planejado e esperado de mim. E mesmo que a única criatura que fosse ter conhecimento disso fosse Monstro, eu não me importava. Porque pela primeira vez na vida eu estava fazendo alguma coisa com plena consciência dos meus atos e dos riscos que eu correria, pela primeira vez eu estava fazendo algo que eu julgava certo. Eu podia sentir a certeza percorrendo pelas minhas veias, os choques repentinos de euforia vindo como lufadas de vento em uma tempestade. Meu coração batia tão rápido que no silêncio da casa eu duvidava que eu fosse o único a ouvir. E a ordem foi clara: _"Monstro, quero que me leve à caverna que o Lorde das Trevas te levou, me faça beber toda a poção, coloque este falso medalhão no lugar do verdadeiro, nunca mencione isto para ninguém e destrua o medalhão verdadeiro o mais rápido que puder"_.

Percebi que eu não tinha medo do que iria acontecer a seguir. Me senti como Sirius em uma de suas aventuras à meia-noite na Casa dos Gritos. E lá estávamos nós, eu e Monstro, na caverna imersa em escuridão, o grande lago estendido como veludo nas trevas e uma forte luz verde a brilhar na pequena ilha em que se encontrava a bacia, a poção e o medalhão. Segui as instruções de Monstro, achei o barco. Entrei cuidadosamente nele, evitando tocar na água. Chegamos, enfim, à ilha. Achei que meu coração iria rasgar meu peito e pular para fora pela força com que batia. Estaria ele determinado a bater mais agora que pressentia a morte perto? Eu não a pressentia, embora soubesse que ela estava ali, embaixo de nós, submersa nas águas.

Monstro, pela primeira vez na vida, não queria ter que me obedecer. Mas ele recebera uma ordem clara do _senhorzinho_ e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ele tinha que obedecer. E assim o fez. Eu bebi o primeiro cálice da poção. Não era ao todo ruim. Bebi o segundo, e o terceiro e no quarto... Meus olhos se fecharam e eu senti meus joelhos cederem. O que era aquilo? Onde eu estava? Por que estava vendo tudo aquilo e por que minha boca estava tão seca? Água, eu queria água. Só percebi que eu estava gritando segundos depois, quando ouvi a voz de Monstro. _"Não posso lhe dar água senhorzinho, não posso"_. Se ele não podia me dar água eu teria de arranjá-la sozinho então. Mas Monstro segurava meus ombros e me fazia beber mais daquela poção. Porque assim eu pedira. Mas eu não queria mais aquilo, eu não queria ter que ver aquelas imagens torturantes, a dor que elas causavam...

Ao que ouvi Monstro dizer _"Essa é a última, senhorzinho"_ e senti o líquido na minha boca, engoli rapidamente e me atirei a borda da ilha, enchendo o cálice – que eu arrancara das pequenas mãos de Monstro – de água. Virei o líquido cristalino em minha boca e ele pareceu escorrer pelo meu braço, gelado. Não, aquilo não era líquido... Era sólido. Mas não era Monstro, ele estava parado na minha frente, os grandes olhos arregalados, parecendo maiores do que nunca... _"Volte para casa, Monstro e não conte nada aos meus pais"_ eu ordenei. Com um último lamento e um murmúrio (_"Senhorzinho..."_), Monstro desaparatou.

Senti as mãos frias me levarem para dentro da água. Eu já contava com aquilo, eu sabia o que eles eram. Eram _Inferius_. O Lorde das Trevas matara pessoas suficientes para formar um exército deles. E eu me tornaria mais um guarda, só que agora da falsa Horcrux. Eu me tornaria mais um corpo sem vida enfeitiçado para servir a um bruxo das trevas. Porque, claro, eu me afogaria e morreria e a partir daquele dia eu guardaria o falso medalhão junto com os outros _inferius_. O que me levava com uma sensação de dever cumprido e satisfação para dentro da água era o fato de que eu estava ajudando a acabar com o horror que ele começara. Assim eu esperava. Eu estava levando para o fundo do lago a verdade: eu, Régulo Arturo Black, fui o único a descobrir o maior segredo do Lorde das Trevas e a primeira pessoa a realmente tomar uma atitude útil para acabar com ele. Mas eu levaria comigo essa verdade, levaria para a morte e além dela. Ninguém conheceria o maior feito de Régulo Black, ele ainda seria visto por todos como um Comensal da Morte acovardado. Mas eu não me importava, eu só sabia que eu tinha feito algo _muito maior_ do que Sirius havia feito.

A ordem a Monstro fora para não contar nada do que havia acontecido ali. Porque eu sinceramente não queria que ninguém soubesse. Eu ainda era um covarde e não queria que ninguém soubesse que dentro de mim existira coragem.


End file.
